A New Rider
by Joan of Arc-518
Summary: What happens when a new rider comes fourth?Is the rider friend or foe?The rider tries to enter Du Weldenvarden,should Eragon&Saphire stop the rider or let the rider pass?Is Arya cing another elf?What will Eragon think?Little of eldest spoiler.CHAP.11UP
1. Prepare

**okay I haven't read all of eldest yet too much homework**

**But this story comes a little after Eragon, Saphira, Arya and Orik have arrived in the city, Ellesméra. It's just a little before Eragon talks with Arya for the first time after she destroyed his fairth. In the middle of eldest.**

_A New Rider_

**Chapter 1: Prepare**

Eragon jumped at the sound of aloud dragons roar. Sitting up Eragon looked at Saphira who was still asleep. The timepiece Orims had given him hadn't gone off yet, guessing it was only moments that it would vibrate, he got out of bed. Not sure whether to wake Saphira, he walked pasted her and went to bath. Muttering the spell he made for the razor to shave his face, he changed. Walking back into the bedroom he strapped Zar'roc around his waist, the time piece vibrated, winding it back. He saw that Saphira was up.

_Did you roar! _asked Eragon, connecting his mind to hers.

_No_

_Well you and Glaedr are the only dragons in Du Weldvarden. As mighty as Glaedr is, I don't think he would be able to create a mighty roar like that._

_Well I didn't roar lets go, you have to spare with the other elves._

_Fine_

Eragon descended down the stairs, as Saphira glided down from the top of the tree. He glanced around to see elves racing around with swords on their hips; the once peaceful city of Ellesméra was over flowing with elves. Eragon saw Arya for a split second but then she was gone. He hadn't seen or talked to her since he made the tablet of her, he didn't understand why she was mad and why he drew her like that? Was that how he really felt and saw her or was it just a fluke, Eragon did not know.

_Come we must go or will be late_

_Okay_

Eragon mounted onto the saddle on Saphia's back, gripping his usual spike. Saphia took off, with delicacy and grace. In moments they landed in the area were the elves spared, but he could see no elf in sight. _This isn't right! _said Eragon dismounting, he looked out to see if any elves were coming be he saw none.

_Your right this place is usually crawling with elves by now theirs something wrong, _said Saphira

_It must have_ _to do with all the elves in Ellesméra this morning, _replied Eragon

_We should talk with Arya; she will know what's going on?_

_Aye_

Mounting Saphia again, they flew back to Ellesméra. The city was filled with even more elves then before they were all gathering at the front gate to Tialdari Hall. Eragon approached the back of the crowd hoping to find answer as he did he saw Queen Islanzadí immerge from inside the Tialdari. An Elf turned around to see Eragon behind him he moved a side and told everyone to move. Unsure of what to do Eragon walked through the path to Queen Islanzadí who was about to address the large crowd, the crowd stared at him with their full attention.

"Please settle down!" cried Islanzadí in the ancient language, "We are in no danger, I promise you!"

"Queen Islanzadí, what is going on?" asked Eragon, in the ancient language, as he approached, and performing the greeting of the elves to Queen Islanzadí.

Islanzadí ignored the greeting and addressing Eragon right away, "A battle has taken place outside of Du Weldvarden, between some Urgals, a dragon and a rider and some soldiers who look like they are mere farms." Eragon looked shocked but he was ready to fight. "Don't worry Eragon just go and finish your training with Oromis. If we need you I'll send for you." said Islanzadí, smiling warmly. Eragon couldn't help but smile back at Queen Islanzadí, he mounted Saphira and the crowd moved a side as she spread her wings and flew upwards and then toward the Crags of Tel'naeír. "We will not attack unless the Urgals enter Du Weldenvarden or if the soldiers enter-" continued Queen Islanzadí

"-but what of the Dragon and his rider?" yelled an elf in the crowd.

"Aye." chanted the crowd in unison.

"Argetlam and Skulblaka will deal with the other rider and dragon." replied Islanzadí which cause some whispering among the crowd of elves. "We will have…twenty elves setup camp at the edge of Du Weldenvarden, just before it meets the Hadarac Desert… Who will volunteer to setup camp and keep watch? Who will fight for the loved ones if the time comes? Who will save Du Weldenvarden for this small attack?"

"We will!" chanted the elves, Islanzadí smiled. She picked twenty elves, assigning one elf as captain, and another elf as a messenger, she told the elves they would be leaving in an hour. Islanzadí sent another twenty elves to gather supplies and horses.

**Okay so did u like it readers, please review….I'll update soon if u don't get over loaded with to much homework**


	2. What's going on?

**Dear readers please review, I will try to update every two weeks or so or sooner.**

**Chapter 2: What's going on?**

Saphira landed beside Oromis's hut, as Eragon dismounted Oromis walked out from his hut after Glaedr notified him of their arrival. Eragon stared straight at Oromis and Saphira at Glaedr. Oromis had a stern look on his face; Glaedr bared his teeth at Saphira.

_Why have you come so early?_ asked Glaedr gazing deep at Saphira but turned to gaze at Eragon when he spoke.

"No Elves are at the sparing area, Master." said Eragon, Oromis looked surprised.

"Why isn't their any one there?" asked Oromis intrigued.

"Well Master, it's because there is a battle going on-" replied Eragon

"Eragon I am well aware of the war and battles that may erupt but that is no reason for you to skip your training."

_No its true Master there is a battle going on. It's on the edge of Du Weldenvarden. _said Saphira

"What?" exclaimed Oromis, as he and Glaedr glanced at each other.

_Why didn't Queen Islanzadí tell us or call upon us? _asked Glaedr

"Because Master, Queen Islanzadí will call upon us when she needs us their only there to observe until the battle comes into Du Weldenvarden...I think!" said Eragon

"Ah well, Glaedr and I will go and talk with Queen Islanzadí!" said Oromis as he walked into his hut and grabbed his saddle and placed it on Glaedr's back, he strapped his sword around his waist and mounted, "Eragon, Saphira I will return in a half hours time. You may accompany us or do as you wish upon my return." Eragon raced back to Saphira and mounted her. Saphira wait for Glaedr to extend his massive wings and take off, she fly beside Glaedr as they flew to Ellesméra.

As Glaedr landed and Saphira shortly after, in Ellesméra. Oromis and Eragon dismounted and went to find Queen Islanzadí. The city of Ellesméra had Elves running around like birds at matting season. Eragon could see Queen Islanzadí standing in the middle of a crowd directing elves where to go; he could see some twenty or so elves on horses like Folkvír, riding north. He saw Arya kissing…then hugging and bidding an elf fair well as he left, Eragon was appalled. Tears flowed down his face like a stream with a fast moving current, and then his tears turned from sadness and heart broken to rage. Eragon stormed over to Arya, he move faster then she could react. _Careful little one, _cautioned Saphira.

Oromis shuck his head, as he saw Eragon run over to Arya after seeing what happened, pushing is way through the crowd he confronted Queen Islanzadí. "We have to talk?" said Oromis with his two fingers at his lips.

"Of course Oromis." said Islanzadí, she called over Arya away from Eragon before she could explain to Eragon.

"Yes Mother?" said Arya with a sigh of relief.

"Can you directed, them with their supplies as I explain the situation to Oromis?" asked Islanzadí, as she and Oromis walked away from the crowd to talk in private.

"Of course." replied Arya taking her mothers place.

Eragon stormed over to Arya, and then asked "What was that about?" Arya ignored him and kept directing confused elves to a supply room or to a save shelter for later or what was going on. "Will you please answer me, Arya?" asked Eragon

"_No_ Eragon, I'm busy. Come and talk to me later!" said Arya

"No tell me now. Every time I try to talk to you, you run away. Do you know what…or how that makes me feel, Arya?"

"_No Eragon_, if you wish to speak with me than meet me under the Menoa Tree, tonight. Now please leave me be, I'm very busy."

"Yes Arya-elda." said Eragon bowing, and he bid her farewell. He Walked over to Oromis and Queen Islanzadí.

"… Oromis I understand, Eragon wouldn't be ready to face this new fully trained dragon rider." said Queen Islanzadí, stopping and looking at Eragon who performed the elves greeting to the Queen.

After the greeting was finished, he asked, "Am I to face this dragon rider?"

"No Eragon…" she paused, "not unless it is truly necessary."

"Do you have any report of the battle yet?" asked Eragon

"No, well not anything new to report, I'm afraid. Only what I was told earlier this morning."

"All we know is that there is a new dragon and rider and they could be working for Galbatorix. There is hope that the rider isn't working for him because the rider is fighting along side some soldiers, who look like farmers, against Urgals. For all we know it could be a trap intended to hall you out into the open, but will see Eragon, will see." Said Oromis, after a long pause, "Your Majesty if you'll excuse Eragon and I for we must get back to our training." Eragon and Oromis both bowed.

"Of course, when I receive any word I will inform you right away." said Queen Islanzadí, turning around and walking back to Arya. Oromis and Eragon walked back to Saphira and Glaedr in silence.

Eragon couldn't get over how Arya kiss that elf. Shoe told him only the elves name; Aryan. _Don't fret little one, it's probably nothing, _said Saphira

_Easy for you to say you didn't see them kissing, _protested Eragon.

_All I saw was them hugging, and I saw everything you saw. They weren't kissing!_

Eragon sighed and didn't say anything to Saphira, Oromis, and Glaedr until they reached Oromis's hut. Saphira and Glaedr flew off and Oromis and Eragon walked into the hut.

**Do u like? Review please….**


	3. The Battle

**Here's chapter 3...it's about…..well just look at the title of the chapter….**

**Chapter 3: The Battle**

A male elf who was taller than any elf in all of Du Weldenvarden, had just taken his post, some feet away from the battle. His hair looked like it was pure gold, as the light touched it; he had azure eyes and a muscular body. He was no ordinary elf, he looked more man then elf.

The elf sat on a tree branch that over looking the battlefield. He saw five or more humans, dead and maybe a little less than ten….or eight Urgals dead, he counted ten humans plus the rider equaled eleven, he counted twenty-two Urgals. The elf seemed entranced by the rider. Watching the rider, it seemed he moved with the speed and wisdom of an elf that's lived for a few centuries. From what the male elf had seen the rider had slain five Urgals. The rider's Dragon was enormous, the dragon was bigger than Saphira but just a little smaller than Glaedr, the dragons scales were dark red but they looked like rubies when the sun light hit the scales. His red transparent wings were just as big as its body, his talons was the size of the elves' forearm…maybe bigger. The Dragon's eyes were like giant eagle eyes always watching, the dragon seemed aware of everything even him. When the red dragon roared it shook the ground and the trees, his roar pierced the elf's ears like a high pitched screech that ripped his ears off. The elf wouldn't be surprised if the roar was heard all over Du Weldenvarden or most of Alagaësia.

The rider blocked three blows from the three Urgals, and then blocked three more from the same Urgals before killing them; the rider's dragon had killed four Urgals. The dragon would jump or fly out of the way of the Urgals slashes and blows. He had a giant gouge to his left front leg, it was bleeding heavily but it didn't seem to slow him down. The Dragon would swing his giant tail and knock the Urgals to their backs before he'd kill them with his talons, his teeth, his spikes, his breath fire or his rider would come in and kill them.

"Aryan?" called an elf from the ground.

"Yes Sir?" replied the elf from the tree.

"Anything knew to report, Aryan?"

"Yes Sir, the rider….moves like an elf I've never seen a rider…well except for an elf rider…move this fast." said Aryan looking down upon the elf.

"What, Aryan! Are you telling me this rider is an elf?"

"No Sir, well maybe sir…" muttered Aryan pausing, "Come have a look?"

"I think I will!" said the elf, as he started to climb the tree. Sitting beside Aryan and watching the rider, the two of them sat in total silence as they watched the battle.

Ten Urgals enclosed a circle around four soldiers. One of the soldiers blocked a blow from an Urgal and then killing it with a blow to the heart. Taking that as cue to attack, the other nine Urgals killed the four soldiers. One soldier of in the far distance caught Aryan and the other elf's eye. The soldier was fighting five Urgals at once. There was a human body lying at his feet as he fought the five Urgals. The warrior had long sliver hair and was as tall as an elf; he had the speed and strength of an elf. "Theirs an elf, that I could spot from a mile away…." boasted the elf sitting beside Aryan, laughing, Aryan looked confused.

"What are you talking about, Pär?" asked Aryan

"That's the Queen's adviser…well he was a personal friend of the King. No one knew what happened to him…" said the elf Pär

"Who is he?" asked Aryan confused.

"That's Erat, I wouldn't forget him!" said Pär who fell silent, Aryan watched the elf, Erat fight the five Urgals.

The elf Erat blocked every slash, blow and stabs the Urgals through at him. He jumped to the Urgals eye leave and he cut of two Urgals heads. As Erat landed on the ground an Urgal slashed his stomach, Erat's sword fell from his hand and into the desert sand, he fell to the ground with his had over his stomach. Aryan's and Pär's heads darted to the dragon rider as the rider screamed, when he saw Erat fall. Eight Urgals surrounded the rider blocking the rider from Erat. The dragon flew to his rider's side; the two of them killed the eight Urgals in an instant, the rider mounted his dragon and they flew quickly over to the four Urgals who surrounded Erat. Jumping from his dragon while it was still in the air, the jump would have killed or hurt a normal human but not this rider. The rider landed on top of an Urgal and stabbed the Urgal in its heart. Fire exploded out of the dragon's mouth, just nearly missing Erat but killing two Urgals. The Rider knelt by Erat, talking to low for Aryan and Pär to hear even with their keen hearing. Aryan and Pär turn their attention to the remaining soldiers and Urgals.

"Master Erat…." cried the rider, who had long copper hair, copper eyes, and was wearing a black wide brimmed hat, a gold band, a pointed head cover. The rider was wearing a red dirty torn lace shirt, and blue dirty torn pants, with a muddy dirt filled breast plate. It was the only piece of arm the rider wore.

"Don't cry…" said Erat wiping away the riders tears, with his free hand.

"I can heal you and save you!" said the rider, moving down to where Erat's slash.

"No my…" muttered Erat, trailing off, as he batting her hands away. "You must keep your strength my child…" Erat coughed and blood spattered out of his mouth.

"No Master, I can save you!" cried the rider, with tears falling down her face.

_Please Master Erat, let us heal you, _said the Dragon, nuzzling the side of Erat's head with his nose, Erat patted the dragon's nose.

"NO, you have to save the other farmers…." said Erat coughing, more blood spattered out of his mouth. "Give this to Queen Islanzadí...just be strong Knurlniem...Heart of Stone…" The rider took a rolled up piece of parchment from Erat and with that his body became motionless.

The rider gave one last cry before saying, "You were the closes person to my father…my whole family…and now you're gone and I have to enter Du Weldenvarden alone. It's been to long since I've been here. I wanted to enter and face my past with you, not with out you…" chocked the rider

The rider wiped away his tears and stood up, and he looked over at the remaining soldiers. His mouth dropped open as he only saw two soldiers left, standing. The rider jumped onto his dragon flew over to the last two soldiers, who were surrounded by five Urgals. Before the rider and his dragons could reach the two remaining soldiers they were slain by the five Urgals, in an instant. The rider jumped from his dragons back before they had even reached the soldiers. With his sword in hand, and pain and rage flowing through his blood, the rider attacked with all his strength and speed, killing all five Urgals faster than they could react.

**Hey readers what did you think. I'll try and update this story every two weeks or one week it depends….**


	4. Battlefield Allies

**I don't know I seem inspired to keep writing more…I've dropped my other stories for this one it's so hard to keep away from this story. I finally finished reading Eldest, like omg how could Murtagh do that to Eragon… I changed the spell for what Erat said to the rider Knurlhien to Knurlnien in chapter 3.**

**Chapter 4: Battlefield Allies **

His sword fell out of his hand, falling to his knees just after the Urgals fell. The rider took of his had to reveal….

Aryan was in shock and so was Pär, the rider was a girl. A human girl! Their mouths dropped open as they stared at the girl rider. "All this time, thinking that this rider was a man and we were wrong." said Pär

"She fights like a man and I haven't heard of any girl rider." said Aryan

The rider glanced over her shoulder staring at the exact spot the elves were sitting. It was if the ride new they were sitting in that exact tree. She looked down at the ground, "Isidar…" started the rider, but paused, unable to speak. "…Isidar I feel like we accomplished nothing. We tried to free a village and all we did was kill it. We left with twenty or so villagers to save my sister and-father- and we failed." The rider wiped away her tears and stood up placing her hat on back on her head. Walking over to every villager's body to see if they were alive and would require heal, no villagers lived. Then she walked around to see if any Urgals needed healing. She came across the leader of the Urgals, he was alive but barely. He had a sword slash across his gut which pierced the little armor he had. Running her hand across the slash, she had done this to him. The Urgal had lowered his defenses making it easy for the rider to penetrate his mind. She found no sign the Urgal would hurt her, "I will not hurt you!" said the rider as she withdrew herself from his mind. "I heal you! Waíse heill." Be healed. Grabbing a water skin from one of the villager's pouch, she handed it to the Urgal.

He grabbed it without hesitation and started to gulp it down. The rider moved away to allow the Urgal to stand. As the Urgal stood he stood higher than a normal Urgal, making him a Kull. Handing the water skin back to the rider he said "I thank you Rider. For you kindness and I am truly in your debt!" He raised his head high baring his throat and the rider did the same.

"No need Nar?" The rider stopped and glanced at the Kull not knowing his name.

"Nar Garzhvog." said the Kull

"No need, Nar Garzhvog for I know you were under the control by Galbatorix."

"Yes, and I am sorry for killing your kind."

"Aye, I am truly sorry for killing you kind and your wife."

"I would strike you down for killing her but I know that she was being controlled by Galbatorix and you were only saving yourself. For that I shall not kill you but I do wish we can make peace…" Nar Garzhvog paused.

"My family and friends call me Knurlnien, Heart of Stone!"

"And they are wise to call you that, Knurlnien! I wish to make peace with you, and an ally!"

"And I you!" The rider and the Kull raised their heads high showing their bare necks. Then the rider stuck out her hand and they clasped forearms and shook. The Kulls hand devoured the riders arm.

"I look forward to fight along side of you, not against you, Knurlnien." said the Kull as they released their clasp.

"And I you, Nar Garzhvog." Garzhvog unleashed a mighty roar addressing the dragon, who roared back. He picked up his weapon and slung his wife's body over his shoulder, then ran off towards the northeast.

The rider watched Garzhvog she was unable to see him anymore, turning back to the battlefield she gathered up every body and placed them in two different piles, Urgals in one pile and villagers in the other. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and sat down on the hot sand. The rider looked up at the sun that was about to set, jumping to her feet she unbuckled her dragons saddle. She pullout a giant tarp and poles, the rider stuck the poles in the sand and attached the tarp on top of the poles.

_Will give the parchment to Queen Islanzadí in the morning, _said the rider in her mind to Isidar.

**What did you think readers? Got a question what's Galbatorix dragons name (the one he has now)?**


	5. Under the Menoa Tree

**Sorry readers it's a real short one. But I'll have the next chapter longer.**

**Chapter 5: Under the Menoa Tree**

_Where could she be? _thought Eragon, as he sat on the ground by the Menoa Tree. _I've been waiting here for ever, Arya better show._

_Patience little one, Arya will show. She has always kept her word, _said Saphira, who was curled up beside Eragon. They stayed silent until Arya arrived moments later.

"I'm so glad that you came." said Eragon, standing up and walking up to her.

"Why? I was the one who told you to come here!" said Arya, a blank expression on her face, and two fingers to her lips.

"Who was that elf? What were you doing? Why have you been avoiding me? Where you kissing that elf? Is…" Eragon stopped he had forgotten to greet Arya properly; he had let his emotions get in the way. Quickly placing his fingers to his lips.

"May good fortune rule over you." said Arya, in the ancient language.

"Peace live in your heart." replied Eragon, in the ancient language.

"And stars watch over you." finished Arya, she smiled at him and began to answer his many questions, "You know who that elf was I told you, Aryan. He makes our greatest swords. And what do you mean, 'What was I doing?' I was bidding my old friend for well. I only kissed him on the cheek because I want nothing to happen to him."

"Oh." said Eragon; he felt his cheeks get red with embarrassment, "Why have you been avoiding me? I mean you know harm. And I am sorry if I hurt you."

"Look Eragon I cannot and do not feel the same way about you as you feel about me. I am an elf you are a human. I am old you are young. I live longer than you can ever live. I am sorry but I just can work, but I am even sorry for offending you but avoiding you." Eragon felt his heart sink to the bottom of the Ocean as Arya hit him with these words. A blank and stun look came took over his face, and he fell silent. "…Eragon…" said Arya, looking at him after along silence. "…eragon…" said Arya, her voice growing louder. "…Eragon…" yelled Arya, he shook his head as he snapped back into the real world.

"Oh sorry Arya, you were saying something after you ripped out my heart!" said Eragon, gazing into Arya's eyes he could see sadness, and pain.

"I really am sorry, Eragon please don't say mad at me!"

_Little one, be careful or you might be sorry, _said Saphira

_Quiet, _snapped Eragon

"Maybe Arya we should never see each other again, or be friend's anymore." yelled Eragon, as he turned his back to Arya and stormed off into the night.

"Eragon wait!" called Arya, but with no reply.

_Saphira can you talk to him for me, I really don't mean to hurt him. Tell him that I forgive him and ask him if you can forgive me? _said Arya to Saphira

_I'll try I doesn't want to talk he has completely blocked me out but I'll talk to him. _replied Saphira

_Thank you. _Arya turned and walked away into the night, leaving Saphira who flew back to the tree house and waiting for him to return.

**Again readers sorry for how sort it is, plz review.**


	6. Request and Shock

**This were this story is based on but this story comes a little after Eragon, Saphira, Arya and Orik have arrived in the city, Ellesméra. It's just a little before Eragon talks with Arya for the first time after she destroyed his fairth. In the middle of eldest. I have finished eldest now.**

**Chapter 6: Request and Shock **

The Rider woke suddenly at the sound of a stick breaking; waking her dragon she grabbed her sword and ran out of from under the tarp. Looking around and trying to sense any movement. After a few moments of silence the Rider had found an elf, just at the bottom of a tree. The Rider sensed that it was a messenger. Trying to remember how to greet an elf? Walking over to were the elf was, placing her first to fingers to the tip of the lips, first showing her gedwëy ingnasia then muttering, "Eka fricai un Shur'tugal." The Rider waited and hoped that the elf would understand and reveal itself. After what seemed five minutes the elf stepped out from the forest. The elf seemed nervous and uncertain what to do. The Rider could hear bow strings being tightened, as the elf stepped closer. Without taking her fingers off her lips she muttered to the elf, "Atra esterní ono thelduin." May good fortune rule over you.

The elf seemed speechless not knowing what to do or to say, the elf took a deep breath and placed his fingers to his lips, "Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr." Peace live in your heart.

"Un du evarínya ono varda." And stars watch over you, said the Rider, "I will not hurt you, Vel eïnradhin iet ai Shur'tugal." Upon my word as a Rider. The elf nodded in approval and let the Rider continue. "I have a letter for Queen Islanzadí, the only spell on the scroll is a spell that will make the letter only reveal itself to Queen Islanzadí eyes." The Rider handed the parchment to the elf, which took it and preformed a few spells to identify that she was telling the truth. When the elf returned his gaze to the Rider, she began to speak again, "I wish to speak to Queen Islanzadí…" The Rider paused at the look on the elf's face, "Only after she reads the letter, I will wait out here until then, but I want to speak to her daughter, today!" demanded the Rider. The elf shuddered, but nodded in response. Turning her back on the elf she walked back under the tarp for shade. I smart elf would have turned and left the Rider be, but not this elf. He just stood there not moving. The Rider glanced over her shoulder not seeming to care. She pulled out her sword, and started to clean it, then sharpen her sword. Slowly the elf drew his sword, but the Rider didn't seem to care. "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" said the Rider not even glancing at the elf.

The elf didn't seem to care or even hear the Rider, the other elves just watched in horror at their friend. Raising his sword to attack the Rider, the elf was about to slash the Rider into but he fell motionless just before his sword was an inch away from the Riders head. The Rider slipped out from under the sword and walked around the elf. The elf could only watch the Rider. His heart was beating rapidly, as the Rider said nothing but walked around him. The Rider stopped sharpening her sword and placed the sword to the elf's neck, the elf's breath became heavier, and his heart beat was faster than before, the Rider could hear bow stings being tightened again. Lowering her sword she released the elf, and grabbed his sword. "You do not deserve having one of these." said the Rider shaking the elf's sword around and tossing the sword back to the elf who caught it. "I guess they give swords to anyone these days. I showed you my hospitality and what do you do? You try and kill me! If I was Queen I would punish you! Now get out of my site before I really punish you!" yelled the Rider, pointing to Du Weldenvarden. The elf let out a sigh of relieve, sheathing his sword, he walked back into Du Weldenvarden.

The Rider and her dragon lay under the tarp as the sun grew higher into the sky. As the sun got higher and higher the heat beat down upon the Rider and her dragon, making them weaker and weaker. When the sun was at high noon, five elves stepped out of Du Weldenvarden and slowly approached the Rider and dragon. Four elves were circled around a small women elf; she was wearing a dress with the colours green, a little blue and some gold, she had a sword tied around her waist. The Rider stood up and sheathed her sword, as her dragon stretched and stood up.

The middle elf placed her two fingers over her lips and walked out of the circle while saying, "May good fortune rule over you," in the ancient language.

The Rider replied in the ancient language and with two fingers on her lips, "May the stars watch over you."

"And may peace live in your heart." replied the elf, in the ancient language, "You wish to see me…Rider…"

"Yes! Please Arya-elda, call me Knurlnien, _all my friends do_." said the Rider in the ancient language, bowing.

"And who are these friends of yours?" asked Arya, walking under the tarp closer to the Rider.

The Rider gave a small chuckle, "You will learn that in do time, Arya-elda."

"Than why have you asked me here?" demanded Arya

"I will tell you but not when these elves are present." The Rider walked passed Arya and toward the four elves, who gripped their sword handles tightly. "Vel eïnradhin iet ai Shur'tugal, I will not hurt your Queen's daughter Arya." The four elves gazed deep into the Riders eyes and then glanced over at Arya who waved them away, the four elves bowed.

"You best keep your word Rider or I'll have your head!" muttered the elf, Aryan low enough that Arya couldn't hear. The four elves turned and walked back into Du Weldenvarden.

"Now Knurlnien, tell me why have you called upon me?"

The Rider glanced at Du Weldenvarden's edge for a moment before turning around and walking back to Arya, and the shade of the tarp. The tarp was far enough away so even with the elves hearing they could not hear what was said, but the tarp was close enough for arrows. "I have called upon you for a few reasons, Arya-elda. One is that I mean no elf any harm but I will attack I provoked enough. Number Two is that appearances aren't what they seem. And Number Three is Has Queen Islanzadí gotten my letter?"

"I believe you that you will not hurt my people, and yes Queen Islanzadí got you letter, but what do you mean by; appearances aren't what they seem?" asked Arya puzzled.

"Well Arya-elda," began the Rider taking over her hat. "Who do I look like to you?"

Arya looked at the Rider for a long time, her mouth dropped open, "You look like me but with out the same color eyes and hair…"

"Yes. Why do find that so hard to believe?"

"You're a human?"

"No, I'm a…." began the Rider

**What did you think? Surprised but I probably already know where I'm heading with his don't you readers? Pleas review.**


	7. Sibling Rivalry

**I like to thank my readers for reviewing.**

**Anon. read Mr. Multi-Colored Sweater Wear I'm glad you like it. So heres and update like you wanted. **

**Chapter 7: Sibling Rivalry**

"….an Elf." said the Rider, muttering an incantation in the ancient language. The Riders once rounded ears became pointed, like Arya's; the Rider looked almost exactly like Arya now. Arya's mouth dropped open even farther, Knurlnien pushed Arya's mouth closed and smirked. "I'm your sister Arya but not your twin. I-"

Arya cut her off, "-You're not my sister I have no sister." spat Arya, angrily.

"Sure that's what you think. Why don't you ask my m-Queen Islanzadí?" said the Rider smiling.

"NO! How do I know you don't have a spell on you like your ears?" yelled Arya, slowly reaching for her sword. "My mother would never lie to me!" Arya knew that she couldn't have a sister but something deep down inside told her that it was true. Every time the Rider smiled at her it was if Arya was sitting by a warm fire, she felt safe. The Rider's smile was so warm and comforting but there was something that wasn't right about this Rider.

Knurlnien smiled her warm smile and said, "Number four I want Erat to have proper elf burial ceremony."

"I'll see what I can do." stated Arya, gripping her sword handle, hard.

"NO! You have no choice in the matter." said the Rider walking around the tarp with her hands clasped behind her back.

"_What?_ You can't order me around, I'm the daughter of the Queen!" yelled Arya

"I'm not ordering you around. I'm just saying you have no choice!"

"Why?" Arya started to pull out her sword, slowly.

Knurlnien smiled again, "Because he was the only elf I remember who walked away from the war, _The Fall of the Riders._ He lost his dragon in the war….I was dad's closest friend and one of his greatest warriors, and advisers." Her smile had turned to a frown; she turned her back on Arya and gazed out at the hot sand.

"Don't talk about my father like he was your own, liar." yelled Arya angrily.

Arya drew her sword without thinking; it was if it was natural to attack this Rider. Knurlnien placed his hand on her sword handle, but she didn't draw her sword. Arya attacked her sword high over her head and she charged.

_Don't do anything, _said the Rider to her dragon, as she pulled out her sword.

_I wont don't kill her, _replied the dragon

_I couldn't kill my sister, _said the Rider, blocking Arya's attack.

_No, but she wants to kill you._

The Rider was forced to retreat as Arya continued her constant blows. Knurlnien stop in her place after retreating a few feet. "You always were the better sword fighter even when you were little." said the Rider, smiling, and then attacking. The Rider started to move faster making it hard for Arya to react in time, Arya started to retreat.

"Theirs few thing you have to clear up for Me." said Arya, struggling to block and attack the Rider.

"Oh what's that?" asked The Rider, attacking with speed, accuracy and precision.

"How did you acquire the name Knurlnien?" asked Arya, as she fell to the ground and batted the Riders attacks as she lay on the ground.

"When I was with the dwarfs, they gave me that name!" said Knurlnien, backing away from Arya to let her get up.

"When were you with the dwarfs?" Arya stood up and began to attack the Rider.

"Centuries ago! I use to pass you in the halls of Farthen Dûr." stated the Rider, as she flipped over behind Arya after blocking her slash. The Rider landed and attack but Arya stun around and blocked it.

"Than why didn't you ever come up to me?"

"Because it wasn't time-" The Rider blocked Arya's attacks and countered with several blows.

"What do you mean it wasn't time?" demanded Arya, after blocking the Riders blow and cutting the Rider on her arm.

"I think we need to dull our swords down." said the Rider, muttering an incantation and than rubbing her two first fingers up the blade of the sword.

"Fine." muttered Arya, who did the same.

"What would have been your reaction if we weren't at Du Weldenvarden?"

"It would have been the same as I'm reacting now."

"Yes but you would have had me killed or imprisoned for being a liar and impostor. No?"

"True." said Arya, as they started to fight again. "Where have you been all these years and why?"

"Well I've been in Carvahall, The Spine, Farthen Dûr and Urû'baen, but I can not explain why. For that you would have to ask Queen Islanzadí." said The Rider, stopping and looking at Queen Islanzadí who emerged out of Du Weldenvarden.

Arya looked over her shoulder but than decided that it was her cue to attack. She ran at the Rider and attacked with two blows, one to weaken the Riders grip and the other to bat the sword out of the Riders hand. Then Arya tripped the Rider, the Rider fell to the ground. Arya raised her sword to strike the Rider but with the flick of Knurlnien wrist, Arya flew backwards several feet before landing hard in the soft sand. "You may have been the better sword fighter but I was always better at magic than you." said the Rider standing up, and making a ball of fire form in her hand. The Rider waited until Arya was standing her sword ready, the Rider threw the fire ball which Arya deflected easily, with her sword. Knurlnien formed two fire balls, one in each hand and threw it at Arya, who used magic to stop them in their tracks hand send them flying back at Knurlnien but the Rider just caught them and made fire balls disappear. The Rider sent two blasts of magic toward Arya who failed to stop them, the two blasts of magic exploded on each side of Arya by her feet.

_When will you stop this madness, Queen Islanzadí, _said Knurlnien's dragon, bowing, to her from across the battle.

_In do time, dragon. What is your name? _asked Queen Islanzadí

_Isidar, _replied the dragon, who took off and landed beside her.

_Welcome Isidar, Star. _

Knurlnien was about to throw two more blasts of magic but she became frozen in place, unable to move. Arya saw she was immobilized as the two blasts of magic disappeared, she ran at Knurlnien with her sword in front. Inches before she was about to reach Knurlnien, Arya frozen and was unable to move like Knurlnien. Arya shot Knurlnien a deadly glance, but Knurlnien just smiled. "That's enough out of you two. Even after all these years you two can never stop fighting. Tana…you're the oldest you should know better. Arya this is your sister Tana." said Islanzadí, beginning to cry when she said her older daughter's name. Tana broke free of Queen Islanzadí hold and Islanzadí let Arya free. Queen Islanzadí ran to her older daughter, Tana and tried to bring her into a hug but Tana broke free of the hold and walked away from her mother.

**So readers what did u think? Did I surprise u? U say Tana like this Tan-uh.**


	8. Don't Go

**Chapter 8: Don't Go**

Arya pulled Queen Islanzadí into a hug, "How can you be so cruel?" exclaimed Arya, trying to comfort her mother. Tana walked over and picked up her sword.

"Cruel, Cruel, she threw me away like a leaf falling from a tree." yelled Tana, pointing her sword at Queen Islanzadí. "For all i'm concerned is that she is not my mother, only my blood mother." Tana lowered her sword and walked even further away. Arya muttered something to her mother and broke away from her mother's grasp and walked over to Tana.

"What has she done to you for you to say that?" asked Arya trying not to be angry.

"She ripped out my heart, Arya. She made me hide my identity in Carvahall. She took away my life and gave me a human life, Arya!"

"I don't understand your making no sense?"

"She…" Tana paused and took a deep breath, "Arya search your memories and find me."

"What!" Arya was confused but she did as she was told. Closing her eyes she began to search her memories but for what she did not know. Arya found her self searching threw memories she didn't know she had.

In one memory she found her self sitting by a fire as the wind howled outside. There was someone in the room with her but she couldn't see the face. She felt safe while in the presents of this stranger, at first Arya thought it was her mother but the figure was to small and too young to be her mother. Than in instant the memory faded and disappeared.

_In another memory, Arya stood in the middle of the sparring area with what seemed to be the same figure as before, the back looked the same. The figure turned around with a sword in her hand. "Are you ready Arya?" asked the figure, with that same warm smile that Tana had. Arya found herself reply in a child's voice, "Aye Tana." Arya raised her sword and her and Tana began to fight. As Arya continued to look at her memory she found that Tana was teaching how to fight and when to fight…_

_The memory faded and Arya found herself in another memory. She felt sad, angry and confused. Arya was hugging Tana, Erat was with her and Tana was saying goodbye but she didn't know why. Tana got on a beautiful black stallion with a white blaze and four stockings on its legs. Arya was crying and waving bye to Tana who didn't look back as she rode deep into Du Weldenvarden. She looked up at her mother and father; they were both hugging each other and crying they pulled Arya into a hug… _

Arya opened her eyes and found Tana staring at her, she nodded and tears filled her eyes. They hugged, for the first time; Arya understood some of what Tana was feeling.

An arrow flew past Tana's head and landed in the sand, lifting her head and looking directly behind her, a horn sounded behind a hill, more arrows flew directly at them. Acting fast Tana pushed Arya and Queen Islanzadí back into the safety of Du Weldenvarden. Sheathing her sword Tana over to her dragon and hopped on and strapped herself into the saddle. Her dragon took off and flew south toward Farthen Dûr.

"Don't leave us!" yelled Arya as she stood watching her long lost sister fly away, Queen Islanzadí stood beside her and was restraining. Looking into her mothers eyes she could see pain, suffering and loss. She pulled her mother into a hug and just watched as her sister flew farther and farther away until she could no longer see her sister anymore.

**Yah readers how do u like it, yah I know its short but it gets to the point.**


	9. Reunion

**Sorry it's taken so long it's the holidays….and exams are coming up. hope u like it.**

**Chapter 9: Reunion **

_Isidar faster, faster, _called Tana, through the connection in there minds, as they flew higher and faster. Crashing threw clouds like waves rocking a boat. Keeping one hand on the hilt of her sword as her and her dragon, Isidar soared threw the sky. The cold wind tore at Tana's face, she felt like her face was going to fall off. Glancing over her shoulder to see if anyone was following her and then down to the ground to see who was pursuing her. _Nothing…Slow down and fly close to the ground…Circle, I need to see if they still come. _

_You now they still come, they will never stop until they have you…or you're dead._

_No, it's not me their after its both of us, they're after._

_True, said Isidar _who dove down to just above the top of trees if there were any, in the Hadarac Desert. Isidar circled a small area before landing. Tana unbuckled herself and stepped down on to Isidar's bent front leg, then jumping down. Glancing around to take in her surroundings, Isidar had landed in the middle of sand dunes. She couldn't see over them, the dunes were even taller than Isidar. Even if he reared up on his hind legs and arched his neck to the fullest.

Tana put her hand on the hilt of her sword and started to walk up the sand dune with trouble. Crouching down so she was on her stomach and climbing the next few paces up the sand dune. Peering over the sand dune, she could see nothing but the hot sand and the sand dunes. Searching the land over and over again before she was ready to descend down back to Isidar, something caught her eye. A hug black cloud that was on the ground was moving fast toward her. Alone figure flew threw the air, ducking her head down behind the dune and sliding down, back to the ground were Isidar was. Jumping into the saddle and buckling herself in, Tana prepared herself for takeoff.

_Just wait! s_aid Tana, with her hand on her sword hilt.

_For what?_

_For him!_

_You know he's a better sword fighter than you…You could barely beat Arya!_

_Perhaps but I wasn't trying! I've gotten better since the last time we fought._

_Aye, but he could have gotten better too. You don't know unt-_

_-until I fight him. Don't weary it'll be a draw…I can feel it. _Tana fell silent, for a few minutes, _Thud…Thud…Thud. _The wind hit Tana, like a rock but she did not move.

_Now, _yelled Tana, as Isidar pushed off from the soft sand, his feet sinking, as he took off from the ground. They were facing the army of Urgals or Galbatorix Soldiers, but it was too hard to tell. Tana stared straight at the red dragon in the sky. To some people the red dragon was a thing of beauty. His wings looked like red wine…the expensive wine; his red scales were like a red sea when the sun shone on them.

Tana and Isidar just hovered in the air just waiting for the red dragon. She could now see the rider on the back of the dragon, the rider threw something. Tana smiled as she saw two fireballs coming straight at her and Isidar. With one flick of the wrist, and not saying anything the fireballs exploded before they reached her and Isidar. She knew the other rider would be expecting any type of magic attack. So she waited and just stared at the riders face, studying it. The rider's face was slowly becoming more and more detailed as he came closer. His face was hard as stone and covered in dried mud, he looked angry. _You are suppose to show no emotion for that only distracted you, well that's the way I was tout, _thought Tana. She found an emotion in the rider's face. Now was the time to attack, Tana said nothing or gestured anything but Isidar new what she was going to do. In one full motion the ground rose from underneath the army and the dragon, and at the same time Isidar flew higher into the sky. The sand surrounded the army; the dons were too high and to steep and to wide for any living thing to climb, and tunnel threw, except the dons were not high enough for a dragon to fly out.

The red dragon was smaller than Isidar but just as strong, he rose out of the shelter of the dons, dodging four fireballs quickly as he flew out. Once the red dragon found his balance, he picked up speed and soared straight at Isidar. Isidar dodge the red dragon but he wasn't fast enough for the other dragon left a hug gouge as big as a humans head on his right hind leg. Except Isidar who was huge compared to the red dragon it was only a scratch, he didn't even flinched. Isidar rose higher than the red dragon, he dove at the red dragon with his hid claws first. He looked like an eagle who was about to catch his prey. The red dragon tried to move out of the way but it was too late. Isidar had his giant hind right claw around the red dragon's neck, and his other hind claw around the tail.

The other rider pulled out his sword and was about to slash Isidar's stomach open. Except, Isidar grabbed the rider's neck with his front left claw, and with a flick of his tail the rider's sword fell to the ground. The rider threw his hands around Isidar's claws and was trying to pry the claws apart but he couldn't. He tried to call upon his magic but to no avail. He was to preoccupied by Isidar's claws around his neck, the red dragon roared and tried to move his head and flail his tail around. The red dragon stopped after realizing that he was just making it worse. There was blood dripping from the dragons neck and tail profusely, the grip around the riders neck was tighter but not tight enough for Isidar to snap the rider's neck.

_Drop them! _said Tana, Isidar pointed his nose to the sun and roared before releasing and throwing the rider and the dragon to the ground. Seconds before the ground, the other dragon caught the wind and landed on the ground safely. The rider unbuckled himself quickly and jumped to the ground with his one of his hands rubbing his neck and the other hand holding him up as he knelt on the ground trying to catch his breath.

Isidar landed, and Tana slide off after she unbuckled the stapes on her saddle. Tana walked comely over to the gouge on the right side, and healed it with in seconds._ Does that feel maybe a little better? _asked Tana as she patted Isidar on his shoulder and walked slowly over to the rider.

_Yes, maybe a little but it didn't hurt! _said Isidar, Tana looked over her shoulder and smiled at Isidar, as if saying '_rrriight_!'

Tana looked back to the rider who was still gasping for air. "Come on, Murtagh! You're better than that!" said Tana walking over to the rider, Murtagh and holding out her hand for Murtagh to take it.

"It's been a long time, Tana! Maybe to long!" said Murtagh, taking Tana's hand and she pulled him up.

"It hasn't been that long! I only took off a month ago." said Tana, puzzled as her and Murtagh walked over to the red dragon.

"Aye but since you've been gone, Galbatorix has been really pushing me, and I'm surprised that he didn't make me and Thorn swear additional oaths in the ancient language. It's been havoc trying to find you and now that I have I will take you back to Galbatorix and have him make you swear additional oaths." spat Murtagh with his back to Tana, now and he was at Thorn's side and was healing him.

"You know I can't let you do that, I'm tired of serving him. In my eyes he's nnn…." Tana felt her lungs collapse and she was unable to breathe or speak.

"You can't keep running from the past! Face it Tana, Galbatorix has you now and for ever!" said Murtagh stood up after he had finished healing all of Thorn's wounds.

"Well than you'll have to fight me for my freedom!" spat Tana, as she pulled her sword out.

"Don't make it any harder than it already is, Tana. You know I love you, but if that's the way you want it than that's fine with me." said Murtagh who spun around and flung sand at Tana to distract her as he bent down and picked up his sword were it had landed. Tana whipped the sand out of her eyes and was facing Murtagh with both hands on her sword.

"Its only fare to tell you that I've gotten better than last time we fought, which was in the practice ring in Urû'baen."

"Aye but as I remember it I kicked your butt good!" said Murtagh with a grin, as he stood facing Tana as well with only one of his hand's on his sword, so he could use his magic with the other.

Tana laughed, "You know I'm more skilled at magic than you. I've been under Galbatorix's wing longer than you have, Murtagh."

"Aye!" said Murtagh, as he charged at Tana, who was charging at him.

**And that's were I'm going to end this chapter reads….yah I know I left a cliff hang in this chapter but I guess u just have to wait. so please review….and tell me how much u hate me for ending this chapter here. laughs**


	10. Who is she Really?

**Some of the stuff u already know and some stuff is new…but the old stuff is necessary. **

**Chapter 10: Who Is She Really?**

Arya saw her sister disappear into the distance; she broke away from her mothers grip and took off running in the direction Tana had gone. "Arya come back!" yelled her mother, Queen Islanzadí, "Aryan, go after her!"

"Yes your Majesty!" said Aryan, took off after Arya who was only a few paces in front of him. "Arya wait up!"

"No!" yelled Arya as she looked back over her shoulder at Aryan. When her eyes met his it only made her run faster, as she stared into Aryan's eye all she saw was his love for his family back in Du Weldenvarden. Arya took her eyes off of Aryan just before she fell down a sand don. She caught her balance at the bottom of the sand don, looking up at Aryan who hesitated before running down. When he reached the bottom of the sand don, he looked up at Arya who was halfway up the next.

Arya look over to the right and saw Galbatorix's Army as she got to the top of the sand don. The Army was so close that she could see the detailed face of each muddy soldier. She was about to walk down the other side of the don but the ground started to shake. The grounded started to rise up around the soldiers; Arya fell down the sand don as the ground shook.

Aryan reached the top just as Arya fell down the sand don; he scrambled to his feet and tried to catch her. "Arya." he called as the sand don started to shift and collapse underneath him. He fell onto his butt and started to roll down the sand don. Aryan grabbed Arya's hand just as the sand don started to fall down upon them. The ground stopped shifting and moving, Aryan dug his way out of the sand. He pulled Arya out after him; they stood up and brushed themselves off. They looked over there shoulder and saw a giant sand wall.

Arya smiled, _I guess my sisters stronger than I thought, _thought Arya as she took Aryan's hand and she pulled him closer to her. She looked into his eyes and said "Thanks Aryan, you've always been like an older brother to me." She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled back at her, "Now will you come back with me to the safety of Du Weldenvarden?"

"No, I have to help my sister!" said Arya, taking her hand out of his, but he grabbed her wrist. "Let go!"

"Sorry I can't do that Queen Islanzadí asked me to bring you back!" said Aryan

"And do you always listen to her…." said Arya. Aryan looked puzzled it seemed like a very stupid question to ask, "or ME!"

"Uh…umm….Both!" said Aryan, letting her wrist go and backing away.

"Thank you, now go!" said Arya as she started to run towards her sister, except Aryan grabbed her wrist again.

"I can't let you do that, I promised…"

"You promised who?" asked Arya turning towards him, there was along silence before Aryan spoke.

"…You're Father…" said Aryan taking a deep breath, Arya didn't say a word but Aryan let her go.

"—fine— Come on then!" Arya knew never to defy her father. They took off running in the direction of her sister. After a few minutes of running they climbed up a sand don and found a red dragon and a rider kneeling on the ground. They ducked quickly down behind the sand don, when Tana and Isidar landed.

"Come on, Murtagh! You're better than that!" said Tana walking over to the rider, Murtagh and holding out her hand for Murtagh to take it.

_Murtagh _thought Arya as she looked on. _Is a rider what?_

"It's been a long time, Tana! Maybe to long!" said Murtagh, taking Tana's hand and she pulled him up.

"It hasn't been that long! I only took off a month ago." said Tana, Murtagh walked over to the red dragon.

"Aye but since you've been gone, Galbatorix has been really pushing me, and I'm surprised that he didn't make me and Thorn swear additional oaths in the ancient language. It's been havoc trying to find you and now that I have I will take you back to Galbatorix and have him make you swear additional oaths." spat Murtagh with his back to Tana, now and he was at Thorn's side and was healing him.

_She's on the other side, but how, why? _thought Arya, who stood up but Aryan stopped her before she could be seen.

"You know I can't let you do that, I'm tired of serving him. In my eyes he's nnn…." Tana felt her lungs collapse and she was unable to breathe or speak.

"You can't keep running from the past! Face it Tana, Galbatorix has you now and forever!" said Murtagh, who stood up after he had finished healing all of Thorn's wounds.

"Well than you'll have to fight me for my freedom!" spat Tana, as she pulled her sword out.

_How strong is Murtagh now? How strong is my…sister…Tana? _thought Arya, almost gagging at when she said her sister's name.

"Don't make it any harder than it already is, Tana. You know I love you, but if that's the way you want it than that's fine with me." said Murtagh who spun around and flung sand at Tana to distract her as he bent down and picked up his sword were it had landed. Tana

whipped the sand out of her eyes and was facing Murtagh with both hands on her sword.

_Why that dirty… _thought Arya, but ending her trail of thought to watch them fight.

"Its only fare to tell you that I've gotten better than last time we fought, which was in the practice ring in Urû'baen."

"Aye but as I remember it I kicked your butt good!" said Murtagh with a grin, as he stood facing Tana as well with only one of his hand's on his sword, so he could use his magic with the other.

Tana laughed, "You know I'm more skilled at magic than you. I've been under Galbatorix's wing longer than you have, Murtagh."

"Aye!" said Murtagh, as he charged at Tana, who was charging at him.

_What does she mean? How long has she been working with Galbatorix…_ thought Arya, with so many question running threw her head.

There sword blades clashed together, Tana was on the attack. Slashing at Murtagh's left side, but he blocked it with ease. Tana spun around and tried to slash his right side but blocked again. She brought her sword blade down upon his head but he blocked it again.

"Thrysta vindr," yelled Murtagh and Tana at the same time, a hard ball of air hit both of them and they flew back. Tana landed on top of the sand don Arya and Aryan were hiding behind. Murtagh landed a few feet behind Thorn.

They both stood up and were charging at each other. Tana didn't even see Arya, she ran down the sand and then they both dropped to the ground unable to move, for invisible bands restrained them.

_Brisingr,_ fire, thought Tana, as a giant wave of fire erupted up from the ground and was closing around Murtagh and Thorn, who managed to yell, "Skölir nosu fra Brisingr!" Shield us from fire! Tana found her self free of the invisible bonds; she stood up and released Murtagh too.

She walked over to where Murtagh was enclosed by fire, he stood up and ran over to Thorn and got on him, they flew out of the fire circle. "Letta." muttered Tana and the fire vanished. Thorn landed and Murtagh jumped off and charged at Tana. Tana had one hand on her sword hilt; she held it by her side. Murtagh charged with two hands on his sword hilt, and his sword high over her head. "How tables turn!" muttered Tana, as she blocked his strike.

Arya looked on as she watched her sister and Murtagh fight. Murtagh started to strike faster but Tana blocked all his strikes. Arya saw Tana break Murtagh's sword at the hilt. The blade flew behind Tana and landed a few feet in front of Isidar. Tana knocked Murtagh to the ground, "You see I've…" Arya didn't hear the rest of what Tana had to say because of Aryan.

"Arya…" whispered Aryan, as he nudged her with his hand.

"Not now." replied Arya in a whisper as he batted Aryan's hand away.

"No Arya now…" whispered Aryan but Arya ignored him, "Arya….Arya…A-R-Y-A!"

"What…." spat Arya looking at Aryan who was looking in the direction of the giant sand don. Arya noticed that the sand don was getting smaller and smaller as Tana fought…

**so readers what did u think? sorry it took so long, soooo much homework it wasn't funny or fun. I've change my pen-name to Joan of Arc-518, because Joan ofArc asa warrior, a saint, a leader and hope at only theage of seventeen/nineteen, and died at 19 she issomeone to look up too.**


	11. Sure

**Okay this chapter is really short but I'll make the next one longer.**

**Chapter 11: Sure**

The soldiers broke threw the sand don that Tana had made. Thinking quickly Aryan pulled Arya behind a sand don further away from the battle. "What are you doing?" spat Arya, "Were to far away to see the battle!"

"Getting us out of danger!" said Aryan

"They never would have seen us!" said Arya trying to see.

"I think we'll be okay, we can still hear fine." Aryan chuckled. They listened as the King's soldiers enclosed Tana and Isidar.

"You Magic has depleted and your surrounded, so surrender!" said Murtagh, his voice booming. There was silence for a long time unless they were whispering, and Aryan and Arya couldn't hear.

_I'll be okay my sister do not worry, and in time you will know my story. _Came; a voice from inside Arya's head. Arya didn't understand it she had her barrier up but Tana was still able to penetrate it, _'Maybe she is more powerful than I thought.' _

"-_fine_-you win Murtagh, I'll go. I'm tired of running anyway." yelled Tana, Arya could hear some chain clanking together. Then she heard soldiers scream and a dragon or two descend to the sky with their wings making a _whoosh _sound.

Arya stood up just in time to see the soldiers mount their horses in the distance and follow the two dragons. She fell back down and said nothing; they sat in silence for a long time.

"Arya." said Aryan, calmly as he looked at her, Arya stared into his eyes. "Do you want to go to Urû'baen, to Alagaësia's capital, to save or see Tana?"

"Yes." said Arya, in shock. "But why I don't understand?"

"Queen Islanzadí said to bring you back save, but she didn't say when. 'I don't even know if she said that' but why don't we?" Aryan and Arya started to run to catch up. Arya looked over at Aryan and smiled at him.

"Where are they?" said Queen Islanzadí, getting more worried every minute passing.

"I don't know your majesty." said an elf

"Pär!" yelled Queen Islanzadí

"Yes your majesty?" said Pär running to her side.

"I want you to bring them both back and when you do, I want to have a word with them both."

"Yes your majesty." Pär bowed and took off running, on the opposite direction of Arya and Aryan.

"And as for everyone else lets return to what we were doing before this whole commotion started." said Queen Islanzadí, motioning them to leave, looking over at her shoulder at Pär.


End file.
